Redwood: A Pretty Little Liars Adventure
by Cameron Roony
Summary: Only an eerie hour from Rosewood, PA, "Redwood" is a fictional town with a population of 5,000 residents. Follow five new liars, Rebeka, Sage, Cameron and Sofia after their fifth click member - and one's twin sister - is killed in an explosion. After discovering Stephenie's life was taken purposely, an anonymous copy-cat harasser appears threatening to take them down.


by Cameron Roony

© (p) Some characters and locations copyright of HarperTeen Company and Sara Shepard in association with Warner Home Entertainment, MuchMusic and ABC Family 2010 - 2013. Any as-seen-on or familiar settings dedicated to PRETTY LITTLE LIARS 2010 - 2013 as well as PRETTY LITTLE LIARS 2006, FLAWLESS 2007, PERFECT 2007, UNBELIEVEABLE 2008, WICKED 2008, KILLER 2009, HEARTLESS 2010, WANTED 2010, ALI'S PRETTY LITTLE DIARY 2010, TWISTED 2011, RUTHLESS 2011, PRETTY LITTLE SECRETS 2012, STUNNING 2012, BURNED 2012, ALI'S PRETTY LITTLE LIARS 2013, CRUSHED 2013 and DEADLY 2013 but is not limited to RAVENSWOOD 2013 are not officially nor financially associated with REDWOOD in any way, shape or form. Any wrongfully done promotion or distribution will be handled to the furthest extent of the law.

Introduction

Have you ever gone to bed one night and realized just how lucky you were to be alive? Like, if you walked outside and saw someone get hit by a car when you were just two seconds behind them. That could've been you - but it wasn't, of course. You're safe. Why? Because, why would anyone hit you with a car? You're perfect. Flawless skin, beautifully shaped face with killer eyes and a small button nose. It leaves you wondering, did someone hit that person with their car on purpose? And why? Maybe she was a bitch. The funny thing about bitches is… They think they have some sort of immortal shield. Some sort of… immunity from the haters around them. Does anybody ever guess that one of the people they torment at school could just snap and kill them for all the wrong they did? They'd either get away with it and live happily ever after, bitch out of sight, or get themselves caught and rather spend twenty-five to life in jail because apparently, that's the better option. The first one is definitely the strongest choice. The only problem is, by the end of their lifetime, would they have been alright with the guilt that had come across them? In a small town, family is all you have. Look to your left, there's her mother. To your right, her second cousin. Ahead of you is her ex-boyfriend, who she'd spent all of eighth grade humiliating. He's crying, too. What the hell is up with that? If you need to get rid of someone, you need to find someone soulless. Someone who knows exactly how to cover their tracks, with the resources to do it. That's where I come in. I'm a bitch, face it. I don't care who knows it. Only a short while ago, a documentary popped onto my television. I believe it was called… _Pretty Little Killer_? Some chick was killed by her sister, who made a game out of getting payback to these rodent looking losers. I have to say, it's not a bad idea.

Rosewood meets Redwood. The difference between Alison DiLaurentis and I? I don't have a limit. Buckle up, losers. Thing's are about to change.

—A

Chapter One

Stephenie Watson crossed her legs, as always, keeping on her best bitch-face while her friends laughed. She rolled her eyes at Sage, a junior they'd invited to stay over at the Watson's cottage for the weekend. Some people found him wildly hilarious but she didn't care one bit for him. He was a loser and she'd never understand why anyone would want to be around him. The other's seemed to have enjoyed him though. Once again, it was Stephenie's groupies having a great time. Peering through the side of her eye, she gave Cameron Waters a seductive grin. He smirked, then turned away toward Sage. Rolling her eyes, she pressed the red Solo cup to her lips, sipping on her vodka pepsi. "Does anybody have anything better to do?" She asked bluntly, clearly not caring that she'd just interrupted her twin sister, Sofia in the middle of her sentence. "I mean like, something other than sitting around and talking?" She looked at all of her peers, waiting for some sort of response. Of course, nothing came. They all stared at her like she was some sort of talking tree or something. All except Sage, who had a dumb smile on his face.

"I have one," He chirped. Every time this guy smiled, his eyes squinted. Most definitely not in a sexy James Franco kind of way, in an "_Ew" _kind. "Let's play Hide and Go Seek!" Stephenie scoffed, shaking her head and looking at the others who's dumb expressions had gotten ever dumber.

"What a _loser_," Stephenie giggled. "Nobody wants to play your stupid kid games. Right, guys?"

Rebeka, who'd sat directly across from her, nervously looked around. She pushed her hair behind her ear, hiding her blue extensions even more than they had already been hidden. Sofia, the doppleganger sister, shook her head in a 'what the heck is wrong with you' kind of way. Cameron, the hunky one of the group only shrugged. "I'm down." He smiled at Sage, who'd jumped up so high in excitement from the one response that the crumbs of chip's he'd been eating earlier flew off his shirt as if they were bullets from a gun. "Haven't played Hide and Seek for years, it'll be awesome, especially in a huge lot."

"I'd like to play, too," Rebeka smiled at both Sage and Cameron, placing her blue Solo cup to the side and stepping up towards the two boys.

"I'll just stay in her with Sofia then," Stephenie shrugged. She didn't need them. _They _needed her. "Come on, Sis'." Steph stood up, marching toward the bedroom door. Just before she could enter, she turned, only to find Sofia with the others.

"Actually, Steph, I kind of wanna play, too."

"Are you kidding me?" Stephenie rolled her head back. "You four are the most pathetic groupies I've ever met."

"We're _not _your groupies," Cameron protested, stepping forward.

"That's what you think, Cam. Who made you the person you are today? You were nothing but a disgusting zit-faced braceface like Sage before I got to you. Nobody liked you. I created you—"

"Steph, stop. You're taking it too far." Sofia blurted, interrupting her.

"Screw you, you were the only person I cared for in this group. Turns out, you're a loser. Just like them. You've dragged my name down with you for the last time. Have fun playing your game, freaks!" Stephenie turned, taking a step into her room and slamming the door.

"One day she'll get what's coming to her.." Sage shook his head. "Let's play! Nobody hides in the cabin" A slam sounded with nothing but chanting coming from the outdoors. Stephenie sat alone, lips pursed as she watched the others scurry off into different directions.

At least an hour had passed since she'd been abandoned. Stephenie slipped out her phone, plugging her white cord into the headphone jack. Just as she placed them toward her ear, another slam sounded. Steph rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to play the game, you can at least play it right. I heard Satist say no hiding in the cabin." She shouted, clearly aware she'd said the newbie's name wrong but it wasn't like she actually cared. No response was heard. Rolling her eyes, she stepped toward the door, turning the knob but nothing happened. She pushed onto the door harder, but still, nothing. "Hello?" She shouted again, twisting the knob over and over again. Suddenly, a scent tickled her nose. It had taken her a moment to realize what it was but it hit her. Gasoline. And just moments after… Burning wood. She screamed for help but nobody answered. Through the quickening sound of crackling wood, another door slam was heard. "Hello?" She screamed once more. Running to the front window, she peered out toward the front of the house. Knocking on the window for help but nobody appeared. "Somebody help me!" Her throat began to burn, sweat beading down her face. Turning back toward the door, she could see the wood blackening. When she'd turned her head toward the window, she now saw something different. Someone stood in front of the house, their back turn. They wore a black hoodie and unfortunately, the hood was up. Stephenie began to panic. Was this person trying to kill her? Slowly, their head began to turn and the hood slipped off. Stephenie saw them, giving her a devious smile. How could they do that to her? They removed the black hoodie entirely, tossing it back towards the cabin before running off. "No!" She screamed, banging as hard as she could on the hot wood. After only meer moments, a loud bang was heard and everything went fuzzy.

Stephenie laid on the ground, the fire now inches away from her. She could feel the heat cutting through her skin, taking each layer off individually. Breathing became more difficult and it was clear that this was the end. Her last thoughts were fixated on Black Hood… Someone she'd trusted and loved. She'd never do this to them. In a struggle for life, she reached for the window she'd peered out of. Sticking her hand outside through the broken glass. Outside, she could see the look on her ex-friends' faces. Shock, devastation and fear in their eyes. Trying to make one last move outside, another explosion sounded and everything went black.


End file.
